merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 2
Series 2 of Merlin premiered on Saturday 19th September 2009 with the episode, The Curse of Cornelius Sigan and will end on 19 December 2009 with the episode, The Last Dragonlord. The Cinema Trailer Episodes # The Curse of Cornelius Sigan – 19 September 2009 # The Once and Future Queen – 26 September 2009 # The Nightmare Begins – 3 October 2009 # Lancelot and Guinevere – 10 October 2009 # Beauty and the Beast: Part One – 24 October 2009 # Beauty and the Beast: Part Two – 31 October 2009 # The Witchfinder – 7 November 2009 # The Sins of the Father – 14 November 2009 # Children in Need special (2009) – 20 November 2009 # The Lady of the Lake – 21 November 2009 # Sweet Dreams – 28 November 2009 # The Witch's Quickening – 5 December 2009 # The Fires Of Idirsholas – 12 December 2009 # The Last Dragonlord – 19 December 2009 Series 2 The show was renewed for a second series following the airing of Le Morte d'Arthur by Ben Stephenson, Controller of BBC Drama Commissioning and BBC One Controller Jay Hunt, which began filming in early 2009.Merlin Renewed It will see the return of Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Richard Wilson and the rest of the cast. Merlin will continue to try and keep the truth about his magic from everyone. Morgana will be relying more on Gwen and Merlin for support in order to keep her own secret. Arthur and Gwen's relationship will develop further and they will encounter several barriers due to their different stations and class. There has already been speculation by the fans over what will happen in the new series. Following the cliffhanger ending in Le Morte d'Arthur many believe that The Great Dragon will play a large role, possibly as a villain. In the next series old characters return and dark secrets come to Camelot. Series 2 Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3XhDTn2Yoo Synopsis Merlin must continue in his destiny to protect Camelot and the young Prince Arthur using his special gift: magic. But King Uther has banned the practice of sorcery and Merlin must keep his talents secret on pain of death. As many dangers threaten the mythic city, Arthur must show great courage and skill in order to defend the kingdom, with Merlin at his side. Gaius, the court physician, continues to provide Merlin with help and guidance. Gwen is as ever a stalwart friend to Merlin, helping where she can in his adventures with Arthur. Meanwhile, Morgana, the king's ward, is increasingly troubled by her dreams. And the Great Dragon remains beneath the castle, paying close attention to the adventures of our young wizard. Lancelot returns.Merlin Series 2 Cast Main cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon Recurring Cast *Asa Butterfield as Mordred *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth *Rupert Young as Sir Leon *Santiago Cabrera as Lancelot *Emilia Fox as Morgause Guest stars *Adrian Lester as Myror *Charles Dance as Aredian *James Cosmo as Hengist *John Lynch as Balinor *Mackenzie Crook as Cedric / Cornelius Sigan *Sarah Parish as Lady Catrina *Colin Salmon as Aglain *Laura Donnelly as Freya *Alice Patten as Ygraine Pendragon *Georgia Moffett as Lady Vivian *Mark Lewis Jones as King Olaf *David Schofield as King Alined *Kevin Eldon as Trickler *Joseph Mawle as Alvarr *Adam Godley as Jonas Notes *This series marks the show's first ever two-parter. ("Beauty and the Beast" Part 1 & Part 2). *The episode "The Fires Of Idirsholas" marks Morgana's departure but she will return next series. *This series marks the release of the Dragon and will return next series. References 2 Category:Episodes